


I'll Hold You When Things Go Wrong (On The Run Let's Make Love Tonight)

by Migs



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Spoilers for Lord of Shadows, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: "You brought him to me." Kieran said. He was looking at her from where he was pressed to Mark's back and there was a pang of desire in Cristina's heart to be there with them."He wouldn't eat. He wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't talk." She said. She took another step towards the bed, her knees almost touching the bed frame."We cared for each other in the wild hunt." Kieran said. "You though I could help him again.""Can you?" Cristina asked, her hands clasped around the pendant on her necklace."I can't." Kieran said, his left hand moving away from Mark's heart."But." Cristina gasped, ready to protest."Not alone. I need your help, My Fair Lady." He sat up on the bed again, extending his left hand towards Cristina, making her gasp.**************OR: Mark Breaks down after the events of Lord of Shadows and Cristina and Kieran take care of him.OR: Mark Blackthorn is my precious cinnamon roll and he deserves the world.





	I'll Hold You When Things Go Wrong (On The Run Let's Make Love Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> I have just finished LoS and I simply HAD to write something.
> 
> I hope you like it! Please, let me know if you do.
> 
> Title: Dusk Till Down (Zayn ft Sia)
> 
> Written and edited on iPad so wild autocorrect is always a possibility.

Kieran was pacing the small room that was assigned to him impatiently. The Shadowhunter under whose protection he was currently being held told him there was someone who wanted to see him.

His heart yearned for Mark and he wished nothing more than to lay his eyes upon him, to make sure he was alive. It was two moons and two moons too many from the last time his eyes gazed upon the one his heart desired.

His nervous pacing was interrupted by a soft knock on the door and Kieran stopped dead in track. He stood halfway between the dresser and the bed where he was supposed to sleep in.

"Kieran?" Soft voice called out to him.

"My Lady?" Kieran looked at Cristina with wide ayes before he noticed a shadow moving alongside her. "Mark?!" His heart sung for a second before he took in the state his loved one was in. "Mark?" He wailed. "What have the done to you?! I'm going to find them. I'm going to rip their hearts out and watch them stare at it as they take their last breath." Kieran was now cupping Mark's pale cheeks with both of his hands. His heterochrome eyes were distant like he was somewhere far away.

"Livvy." Christina choked out. Her eyes wet and bottom lip trembling.

"What happened to Livia Blackthorn?" Kieran enquired Cristina looking at Mark.

"She." Mark said, his voice was rough from unuse and laced with pain. "Kier."

"She is gone. Annabel stabbed her." Cristina choked out as Mark fell to his knees, only Kieran's quick reflexes catching him in time.

"She took her, Kier! My little sister!" Mark was sobbing now, desperately clutching to Kieran's shirt as he cried into his chest.

"You shall mourn and I will mourn with you. As your heart breaks mine will break with you." Kieran whispered into Mark's blonde locks. He was gently caressing the soft baby hair on Mark's neck. He started whispering a soft lullaby in a language as old as earth, gently rocking the wailing Mark until the half faerie tired and finally fell asleep on his chest.

Kieran lifted sleeping Mark with an eased practice. Cristina wondered how many times has he done that before. How many times has he helped Mark when he was breaking down. How many times has Mark helped Kieran.

"That's the first time he fell asleep in two days." She said softly, stepping out of the shadows as Kieran carefully placed sleeping Mark on the bed before crawling on it himself, curling himself around Mark's back and pressing his left palm on Mark's heart.

"You brought him to me." Kieran said. He was looking at her from where he was pressed to Mark's back and there was a pang of desire in Cristina's heart to be there with them.

"He wouldn't eat. He wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't talk." She said. She took another step towards the bed, her knees almost touching the bed frame. "He was, is, so broken. I didn't know what to do." Cristina stared at his beautiful faerie face with high cheekbones, his black and silver eyes staring at her as if he was putting the pieces of the puzzle together. She wished to run her fingers through his midnight blue hair. To feel its softness. To find out if they smelled like night breeze and stars and Mark's home.

"We cared for each other in the wild hunt." Kieran said. "You though I could help him again."

"Can you?" Cristina asked, her hands clasped around the pendant on her necklace.

"I can't." Kieran said, his left hand moving away from Mark's heart.

"But." Cristina gasped, ready to protest.

"Not alone. I need your help, My Fair Lady." He sat up on the bed again, extending his left hand towards Cristina, making her gasp.

"I know what Mark feels for you. I know his heart is big and full of love. I also know that loving you does not negate his love for me. For I am his past and you are his future. We are his present and there is no me without you nor you without me."

Cristina was left speechless, her gaze darting between his offered hand and his gleaming eyes.

"Will you not mind?" She asked as she put her first knee on the mattress.

"Faeries cannot lie." Kieran said. It was not an answer to her question but it answered it anyway.

"Come closer." Kieran said, peering at her over Mark's shoulder. "Place your hand on his heart." Cristina did as she was told, spreading her fingers over Mark's heart as wide as they would go. She gasped quietly as another, soft, hand was lain over hers. "I'm going to give us dreams." He said before everything went black.

Mark was in a natural pool, it was separated from the ocean by a wall of neatly pilled rocks. He swam towards the stone wall before turning his back to the ocean to take in his surroundings. It looked like a wild beach. There was a blanket spread on the beach and two figures were laughing into the night. Mark stared as the two figures made their way towards the edge where the water met the fine sand. He watched as Cristina and Kieran slipped into the water, naked as the day they were born. Mark realised he was naked as well.

"Swim with us." Kieran said as him and Christina swam towards the far end of the pool.

Mark looked at Cristina who smiled at him, swimming backwards as Kieran was swimming like a playful dolphin around them. He would duck under the water and emerge on the other side of the pool, sprinkling water all over the place by shaking his head, his hair turquoise blue in the full moonlight.

"Let's race." Cristina suggested, pulling Mark underwater and quickly swimming away before he could retaliate.

"Let's not." Mark spat water from his mouth. "He plays dirty." Mark indicated toward Kieran who was now swimming in lazy circles around them.

"It is no fault of mine my mother was a water faerie." Kieran smiled lazily before ducking underwater again. He emerged a few moments later, his hand just underneath the water surface, a starfish on his hand. It was as big as his hand, gleaming in the moonlight gold as if it were made of it.

"I've never seen one like this before." Cristina swam closer, observing the beauty of the sea creature.

"There are as many stars in the sea as there are on the sky." Kieran said. "I name this one after you, Mark Blackthorn, and hope my mother looks after it for me." He gave startled Mark a quick peck on the cheek before he ducked down again.

"No one ever named a starfish after me." Mark turned to Cristina with his dreamy eyes.

"I do not think it is a common occurrence." Cristina admitted.

"It is in living creature's nature to yearn for something tangible." Kieran reappeared soundlessly from the water. "Sometimes we do not see things and they are still there."

Mark gasped, his eyes flying open. He was trapped between two bodies. Two hands pressed to his heart.

"Cristina." He blinked at the girl staring at him. "Kieran." He said, bringing one of his hands on top of Kieran's, making Cristina's Palm press firmer to his chest.

"You took me to your mother's pool." Mark stared at the three hands on his chest.

"It is my belief that is where I came to be, yes." Kieran kissed Mark's shoulder lovingly.

"Oh." Cristina gasped. "It is said one can trap a faerie if you know their place of their creation." She stared at Kieran's mismatching eyes with surprise and wonder.

"Can't you see I'm already trapped, Cristina Mendoza Rosales." Kieran sighed before kissing Mark's neck.

Cristina couldn't tear her gaze away from where his lips were dancing against Mark's skin. His now royal blue locks falling over his eyes and tickling Mark's pale skin. The blond boy's eyes closed and lips slightly parted in pleasure.

"Kiss him." Kieran was suddenly staring at her again.

And Cristina did. She pressed her lips against Mark's and Mark desperately latched on her mouth.

Mark felt Cristina's breath against his lips. She was so close. Like in one of his dreams. Just that this was real. He tangled his fingers of his right hand into the dark locks spilling over Cristina's shoulder, grounding himself around the tangled strands of hair.

He could feel Kieran, his soft lips kissing Mark's shoulders as his hands worked on Mark's trousers.

"Kieran." It was Cristina who pulled back, looking over Mark's shoulder where the Faerie Prince was pulling Mark's shirt over his head, the blond boy's trousers already pushed down to his ankles. She averted her eyes but Kieran wouldn't let her.

"Look at him." He commanded. "Look at how beautiful he is." The Faerie whispered more softly. Cristina slowly looked back at Mark, his eyes hooded like he was in a trans.

"Cristina." Mark whimpered, closing his eyes suddenly, sweet moan escaping his lips as he arched his back against Kieran, his right arm stretching forward, reaching for Cristina.

She let him cling on her forearm as she moved her gaze from his face down his body, taking in the pale chest marked with runes and scars. Her heartbeat quickened as she followed the trail of blonde hair to where his almost fully hard cock was resting against his thigh, she watched it curl upwards whilst Kieran was moving behind him.

She stared mesmerised when Kieran lifted Mark's right leg up, showing off where two of his long slim fingers were disappearing inside Mark. She watched him suddenly twist his fingers an another drop of precome slipped down Mark's cockhead, the blond moaning in pleasure as he pushed his hips back on Kieran's fingers in desperation.

She could feel Mark's fingers claw at her arm, the blunt fingernails digging deeper every time Kieran twisted his fingers inside him. Once Kieran pushed three fingers inside Mark, Cristina moved her free hand to gently curl it around Mark's cock which was hot and pulsing in her fist. She did not move her hand, only occasionally squeezing him when he would whimper at something Kieran would do.

"Cristina." Mark moaned, his eyes half open as he stared at her face. Cristina met his gaze, her hand slippery on his cock as he pulled her closer. She let him. He was kissing her again and she was moving his hand lazily on his cock, her breath shallow and quick. Nothing mattered more in that moment than making Mark feel good.

She let him kiss her, breathing in his air, slowly moving her hand and occasionally whimpering when Mark pulled on her hair too harshly.

Suddenly another hand was wrapped around hers, wet fingers slicking Mark's cock and her fingers, before long fingers gently pried her fingers away and guided them further down, behind Mark's balls. Cristina moaned as the tips of her fingers rubbed over Mark's hole, wet and loose from Kieran's digits.

Cristina opened her eyes, staring at Mark's wide open eyes as she slowly pressed one finger inside. Mark stared at her with gleaming eyes, his insides squeezing around her single digit. She pushed another one inside, experimentally trusting them in and out a couple of times before scissoring him open.

There was shuffling behind Mark and then there was a blunt head of Kieran's cock pressing against Mark's entrance and Cristina's knuckles. She slowly pulled out until only the fingertips of her fingers were spreading Mark open. She breathed hard, staring at Mark's now half shut eyes as Kieran slid into him smoothly in a single trust. She slowly moved her hand back, fingertips gently tugging on the soft blond hair on Mark's navel before wrapping her hand around Mark's now slippery wet cock.

She could feel Kieran pressed tight to Mark's back, his fingers moving down Mark's naked side up and down as his hips moved in well practiced motion.

"Come closer." Kieran whispered, his voice deep and smooth, making Cristina scoot closer to Mark. Mark opened his eyes again, staring into her as his hand started to slowly push her skirt up her legs.

Cristina shivered under the touch, Mark's fingers leaving sparkles over her naked skin. There was another pair of hands, Kieran hooking his fingers behind the elastic of her underwear and Cristina lifted her hips so he could slide them down her legs. She kicked them off from where they tangled around her ankles, separating from Mark's naked body for a moment before his strong arms were pulling her closer again. She let him kiss her, his hands wandering to her thigh, pulling it over his own hip.

Cristina's breath caught as she felt herself open, Mark's hand holding her thigh as Kieran's fingers slipped inside her, wet and warm and perfect, making her moan and press herself closer to Mark's front who was kissing her jawline. "Kieran." She moaned as she felt him expertly move his fingers inside her.

"Cristina." Kieran was kissing Mark's shoulder, watching Mark and Cristina breathe into each other's mouth.

Suddenly his fingers were gone, reaching for Mark's cock, slicking him up before guiding him inside her. Knuckles of his fingers bumping against the contraception rune drawn on her upper inner thigh.

"Oh." Mark moaned softly as his dick slid inside Cristina, his hand moving to her lower back, pressing on it firmly as to try and ground himself.

He could feel Kieran moving inside him, his perfectly curved cock pushing against his prostate on every trust. His right hand on Mark's, pressing it into Cristina's lower back as she rocked herself on his cock. Her leg bent up high and pressing hard into his hip.

He craned his neck so that he could kiss Kieran on the lips, Cristina's fingernails suddenly digging into his shoulder as another moan escaped her lips.

Kieran let Mark's lips go, kissing the knuckles of Cristina's hand. He pulled out of Mark's perfect body slowly, almost all the way out until only the tip of his cock was still inside Mark. The blond boy desperately squeezing around him, not wanting him to leave his body. Kieran trusted inside hard, making Mark push further inside Cristina who cried out again, biting her teeth on Mark's neck as his fingers moved from her lower back to sneak between their body, just over the place where he was disappearing inside her.

He was curiously feeling her up, experimentally pressing and rubbing, making Cristina whimper against his naked skin. Suddenly Kieran's hands were there as well, guiding Mark's inexperienced fingers, teaching him what to do.

"By the Angel!" Cristina whimpered as she felt Mark rub his fingertips over just the right spot. She tightened up around his dick, feeling Kieran's trusts push Mark deeper inside her body.

Suddenly Mark's fingers were gone, his hand flying back to hold tight on Kieran's hips, only Kieran's fingertips still working between her legs.

She was so close. She could feel it in the curl of her toes, in the core of her belly, blindly mouthing over whatever piece of Mark's skin she could get her mouth on. It was suddenly too much. The fullness of Mark inside her, the expert movement of Kieran's fingers. All it took was one more trust from Kieran and she sank her teeth into Mark's collarbone, riding out her orgasm. She could vaguely feel Mark pulsing inside here, crying Kieran's name before calling out hers as well.

She was breathing hard, the sensation of Mark's dick and Kieran's fingers suddenly too much. She pushed away, rolling on her back to catch her breath before rolling back on her side.

Mark looked completely fucked out, his fingers digging into the duvet, biting into the pillow as Kieran rose behind him. His trusts wild and fast. He was so beautiful, his royal blue hair was shining in the faint light of the room, the muscles of his arms flexing as he held onto Mark, his hips moving in almost a brutal rhythm as he trust inside Mark.

And then he came and Cristina has never seen a face more beautiful than Kieran's face looked in that moment. He looked wild and free and unearthly. He never looked more like a faerie prince than he did in that moment. And then his body hunched forward, falling over Mark's back like someone would cut all his strings holding him up.

Cristina held a breath, not sure what to do or how to react. But then Mark turned his head away from the pillow, his arm reaching backwards, gently squeezing whatever skin he could reach.

"Kier." He gently called to the faerie, who only mumbled unintelligently into his back.

"Reaching high is like a drug to them." Mark shifted his head so he was looking at Cristina. She scooted closer to him, gently cupping his cheek in her hand and her breath caught as he nuzzled inside the cup of her palm.

It stuck her once again just how beautiful he was. She had to avert her gaze as if she was scared his beauty would blind her. She moved her hand further up, gently tracing the shape of his pointed ear that was peaking out from his blond locks. And then she moved her hand even further back,letting herself burry her fingers into the now pale blue hair of the faerie prince.

They felt like nothing she ever felt before. All she could think of was it felt like when you drag your fingertips through the water surface, the liquid moving and escaping your fingers but hugging them softly at the same time. She watched as Kieran slowly opened his eyes, humming in satisfaction underneath Cristina's ministrations. He reminded her of a cat lazily stretched in front of the fireplace on a cold winter day.

"You are an extraordinary woman, Cristina Mendoza Rosales." Kieran caught her hand in his, his pupils blown wide as he kissed her knuckles.

Cristina blushed, her heart thumping hard against her ribcage. It was all like a dream, Mark pressed naked against her half clothed front and a faerie prince staring at her with eyes full of fondness.

"Take care of him when I'm gone." Kieran whispered.

"I promise I will." She replied back, her eyes open and honest.

"Do not break a promise to a faerie prince." Kieran warned her.

"I won't, I couldn't." She replied back with fire in her eyes.

"I believe in you." Kieran replied, letting her hand go to curl it around Mark's hip instead.

She suddenly realised Mark was breathing softly, his eyes closed in a slumber again.

"Will you come back to Mark? Will you come back to us?" She asked.

"Those are not the answers I can give to you." Kieran sighed, his fingers gently stroking Mark's hips as he slowly pulled out, making Mark whimper in his sleep.

"Faerie cannot lie." Cristina said for him, her fingers gently tracing sharp edges of Mark's face.

"Any answer I gave would be a lie." He replied, his palm settling on Mark's heart.

"We are going to win." Cristina said, her voice sharp, as if daring Kieran to disagree. "We are going to come through this."

"But for a what price." Kieran said.

"Angel help us all." Cristina sighed before curling up underneath Mark's chin.

"May your angel hear you." Kieran replied quietly, dropping his hand over Mark's side, his fingertips resting on Cristina before he closed his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
